Queen Aveena
"I am your Queen. Queen Aveena, first of her name, leader of the elves, slayer of humans, and the end of you." *Name: Aveena Lo'Dael *Gender: Female *Race: Elf *Age: 22 *Allegiance: The Elves, Eve (formerly), Adam *Status: Alive *Abilities: Arcane Magic *Titles/Aliases: Conqueror, Queen of the elves, Liberator *Enemies: Malum, Eve, Adam (formerly), Humans (formerly), The Crusade (formerly) Biography Season 1: As a child, Aveena already had her beauty, attunement to the charisma.These traits only became stronger after her mad father was betrayed and killed by the human lord of High Bastion, Carlile, where she was forced into adulthood at only age 14. She escaped on horseback from the city using her arcane might tofight Carlile's forces which tried to kill her as Carlile thought that her father's madness was inside her aswell. When she arrived back at The Pinnacle, her father's brother has already taken the throne saying that it is his by right. In the Woodland Elven lands to the south of the Noble Elven land with which the throne of the elves resided, the law stated that "no woman may ever sit upon the throne of the elves due to their incompetenace." While in the Noble Elven lands, the title of Ruler of the Elves belongs to the lone Elf that the preceeding ruler wants to become King or Queen. Aveena's father, Leorisis III, wanted Aveena to become Queen. As she had no proof of this when she confronted her uncle about it, he casted her aside. Her uncle, Moriel II, has kept her as a prisoner in The Pinnacle for 6 years. At the still-young age of 20, she hatches a plan to de-throne her uncle and take her rightful place as Queen of the Elves and Lady of the Nobel Elves. The plan to de-throne her uncle starts with the cooperation of the "king's" most trusted advisor, Vex. Long discussions between Vex and Aveena has led up to this crucial moment years before Aveena's 20th birthday. Moriel II's 58th birthday is a few weeks away, and every birthday, he takes a trip to all of the cities of the Nobel Elves and the capital of the Woodland Elves, Grimsby. This will give Aveena enough time to gather enough of the now-queensguard and overthrow her uncle when he arrives back from his trip. After he leaves, she educates the citizens of The Pinnacle about how her uncle took the throne by force through rallies. A week passed and Moriel II entered the city, back from the tour. Citizens, usually bowing down to him as he passed stood stout and expressionless, some with even a hint of anger. He scales the huge mountain in the middle of The Pinnacle called the Seat of Kings. He notices the change in the Highguard and the previously employed Kingsguard as they resembled the armo of Leorsis's Kingsguard. Moriel II throws open the entrance to the room that housed the Elven Throne and found Aveena sitting in it. Obviously outrage by Aveena he pulls his dagger and lunges toward her as he is stopped by Aveena herself. Practicing the arcane arts night and day has strengthened her, enough to create a kind of force around anything, distorting the object, decimating it completely, or in this case, holding it place. Moriel II's hand was unmoving due to this force. They exchange words as the gist of the conversation was Aveena telling her uncle to leave and never return. After minutes of spiteful conversation, the false king was exiled from theNoble Elven Lands. Moriel II returns to Garmsby to plan to exact his revenge on Aveena with a proper army. A month passes with Aveena adapting to be a proper Queen under guidance of her new advisor and life-long friend, Vex. After the month, she plans an assault on High Bastion after careful thinking, because taking one human city will erupt in an all-out war. She assembles the elven army and leaves a trio of council members behind to look after the capital because "a true ruler doesn't hide behind his or her army." News arrives that Moriel II has started an uprising in the southern Woodland Elven Lands and plans to take back The Pinnacle from Aveena. Moriel II, unknowing that Aveena knows about his plans is succeptible to a surprise attack. Aveena marches her army of 2000 elves south and takes Garmsby by commanding some of her army to infiltrate the keep through the sewers. The elves enter the keep and open the front gates, Moriel II surrenders within an hour. Aveena brings him to the middle of the city and executes him. She then says a speech to the Woodland Elven army about taking vengence of those (the humans) who wronged them in the past. The Woodland Elven army of roughly 1,500 agrees to join her cause and march with her towards High Bastion. Season 2: Aveena's army arrives at a quite large town about five miles north of High Bastion called Wellbourne. Aveena and Vex talk to the Mayor about the possibility of a portion of her army resting in the town because of the lack of camping equipment. The Mayor hatefully rejects her "elven scum." The voice returns to Aveena as she decapitates the Mayor and commands Vex to send in her army to secure the town by force by killing any human who opposes them. Her army takes the town and spends the night there. In the morning, the march continues towards the south. The towers of High Bastion was upon the elven. Lord Carlile knew about the invasion somehow and already had approximately 2,000 human soldiers stationed outside High Bastion in the field. Aveena, driven with pure hatred from the ever-present voices of malice, joins the vanguard and rushes the human footmen. In a fit of hate, Aveena disenegrates humans left and right in the battle. The elven army eventually kills all of the human footmen with only roughly 1,000 casualties and breach the city. Aveena, Vex, Syrile, and Juliet move forward to attack the main keep where Lord Carlile is in hdiing as the rest of the army secures the main city. They eventually find him after killing many human guards in the process. Aveena exchanges many harsh words with the man who killed her father as she impales him slowly with her pointed staff. The battle of High Bastion is over, the elves have won and Aveena finally has her vengence. She however hears talk of another city to the west through the iron mountains of the fields of blood. The city, known as Ashcre, apparently houses about 50,000 elven slaves that all have been captured over 200 years. She looks off from Carlile's keep and locks onto the city on the horizon. Aveena's army of now 2,500 elves march to the west past the iron mountains and sack a small town called Province. Province, which was a town full of worshippers of Adam, was completely destroyed and every man, woman, and child humans were killed because of the ever-present malevolent voices in the elves' minds. After the sack, the elven army marched south again through The Lowlands until Ashcre was upon them. They set up camp and Aveena hears rumors of a saboteur with inside her army. She sends her assassin, Juliet Carrow, to find out who's behind it. Juliet eventually finds that one of the Woodland Elves' commander is planning to kill Aveena during the battle because of not wanting to follow a woman for the rest of his life. If Aveena was to die, her beloved cousin, Moriel II's son, would take the throne when he came of age. The commander, along with about 50 other woodland elves were in on the plan to assassinate their queen secretly during the chaos of war. Juliet warns Aveena and the elven queen ventures to the huge tent with the traitors inside. Aveena, with the help of Juliet, kill every traitor in the tent. The following morning begins with a full-fledged assault on Ashcre to free the 50,000 elven slaves who were also most of Ashcre's army. Vex reminds her of Ashcre's mighty defenses: that no matter where she strikes from, there will be two walls defending the main keep. Aveena is in major conflict as she does not wish to kill innocent elves in the process of taking the city. She hatches a plan to send Juliet and Vex through the docks and up into the main part of the city to assassinate the nobles, slavers, and the lord of Ashcre to de-threathen the elven slave soldiers. The plan goes through flawlessly and after the leaders of Ashcre were slain, Vex and Juliet open the main gates to allow the bulk of Aveena's army to enter the city. Aveena accepted the slave's surrender and captures the city within hours. After establishing another elven council to look over Ashcre and The Lowlands, Aveena commands her army to withdrawl onto the fields of Ashcre's outskirts to accept the slaves. The 50,000 elven slaves pour out onto the fields and chant over and over again, "All hail the Queen of the elves!" Season 3: A few weeks after taking Ashcre, Aveena successfully establishes an elven council to look after the city. She then returns to The Pinnacle with her army after finding out that the human army, known as the crusade, are planning to assault the Elven Lands and de-throne her. After another week, the elven queen and company arrive back at their capital and discuss their war strategies. While Lord Vex and Lord Syrile want to meet the human army on the Fields of Blood, Aveena wishes to stay in the capital and "let them try." The human army of 20,000 men gather on the western side of River Pass in the Emerald Valley. Pacing in her bed chambers, Aveena tries to figure out how she is to repel 20,000 humans. Appearing in the corner, a transparent woman dressed in white with long, brown curls and stinging hazel eyes peers at Aveena. This woman, a spectral form of Eve, speaks to Aveena about freeing her from her prison below Cercia. Eve says that this is Aveena's only salvation to thwart the humans, that the elven queen will die if she is not released. The evil god says that she is actually the righteous god and that Adam is the evil one and has been fooling all of Cercia for 15,000 years. Eve tells Aveena that all she has to do is drop the blood of Adam's champion off of the cliff of Highrock with his champion within at least a mile. Aveena agrees and Eve disappears. The Queen brings this information to Lord Vex and hatches a plan with an elf-human hybrid commander in Lorena'Dael. This hybrid pleaded with the Queen countless times to come back to the Elven side after he joined The Crusade to fight against one of the previous Elven Queens. The commander will receive a royal pardon if he tells Adam's champion, Damien Crastor, that he needs to bring a small team through Aveena's Gate, an elven city across the Elven Sea in the Dread Wastes, and to the Pinnacle to slay the Queen. The commander cooperates and tricks Damien and his two friends, Lillian Destroux and Christian Motife, to travel straight to the capital. Aveena plans to give the trio some trouble traveling to The Pinnacle so it seems like a realistc mission. The three crusaders eventually arrive at The Pinnacle where they ascend the Seat of Kings to Aveena's Palace. They arrive inside her throne room and, obviously shocked, as Aveena has placed her Queensguard in three rows with Ser Castroph, the head of the Queensguard, out front and center. Aveena comments on how she thought that they would've arrived sooner because of all the remarkable things she's heard about them. They exchange harsh words and Aveena rises from her throne and commands her Queensguard to slay Lillian and Christian but to bring Damien before her on her balcony when they are through. Aveena leaves onto her balcony to prepare to fight the three knowing that they will kill all of her Queensguard. Eve told Aveena that "no true ruler needs personal guards," and that the only way of dispatching them is for them to be killed. The young crusaders slay herQueensgaurd and Ser Castroph with ease and run after Aveena. She's been channeling arcane energy since she arrived on her balcony and releases it all upon the three, holding them all in place simoutaneously. She walks over to Damien and cuts his arm with a knife, bleeding him into a crystal, gilded vial. She smiles at the three and forces the energy inward on their temples, knocking them out cold. Aveena then commands her high mages to deliver them to the Under Rock, a monolithic prison underneath the Seat of Kings made by the mad queen, Poei'ma. Aveena plans to have the three publicly executed after the "oncoming celebration." Juliet, being an undercover agent of Adam, hears of Aveena's plans to raise Eve moments too late. The Queen's assassin races to the Under Rock to slay Damien, for his blood will no longer contain it's special properties that Eve needs to escape after he dies. Aveena arrives at High Rock and turns the vial over the waves as a single drop of blood rolls out. The calm-ish waters below shift and turn into a violent whirlpool as it digs through the crust of Cercia. A blinding light shoots out of the small hole that the whirlpool dug as Juliet is blinded just as she prepares to come down onto Damien with her dagger through the small window in his cell. Eve, no longer transparent comes out of the blinding light and floats onto the terrace of High Rock in front of Aveena. Unknowingly, Aveena has just released the end of the world. "We have so much work to accomplish, Queen of the Elves... Let us begin," Eve says with a slight grimace. Season 4 As the creator of the elves, Eve can obviously manipulate their minds to do just about anything. While she cannot extinguish all the good from their minds, she can push out enough for them to do evil's bidding. Eve steps forward and lays her hand on Aveena's cheek as the Queen's pupils grow until her eyes are nothing but pure blackness. Her pupils shrink back down a few seconds later, and her normal eyes shine through once again. She smiles devilishly towards Eve as the old, evil god tells her that Aveena now holds the power to kill a god as well as the situation in the Under Rock regarding Juliet. Aveena mounts her horse and races towards the elven prison. When she arrives, all she finds is empty cells and dead guards. Aveena tells Eve that she will meet her shortly as she rides towards the gondala that Damien, Lillian, and Christian arrived on the island with. She arrives at the gondala noticing that the trio are onboard the departing car and that her most trusted assassin has just betrayed her. A battle ensues between Aveena and Juliet as the assassin is forced to kneel before her Queen using the arcane force in a matter of minutes. The young crusaders flip the switch to leave the elven lands on the gondala car shouting for Juliet to come with them. Aveena raises her spiked staff high in the air and prepares to impale Juliet as Cameron, Juliet's brother and one of Aveena's council members strikes her in three precise pressure points, paralyzing her. The force subduing Juliet releases as she embraces her brother. Cameron uses some of his own arcane powers to forcibly lift Juliet and throw her onto the car along with the crusaders. Juliet's brother turns towards Aveena to only see Eve standing in front of her newly appointed champion. Eve turns her head slightly and breaks Cameron's neck. By now, the car has reached the other side of the fjord. "They're out of our reach, your Grace." Eve tells Aveena. Aveena reitorates by telling her that in the end, they will beg for death. The threat of the oncomming 20,000 humans from the westernlands are still present. Eve hatches a plan with Aveena and Vex to use the humans as hostages by empowering Vex's personal council of pys-mages. This empowerment granted to Vex and his minions was enough to massively mind control all 20,000 humans when they met the elves in the Badlands. Vex, with his council members and some 20,000 humans, marched all the way back to The Pinnacle where the humans were kept in the Under Rock, which could hold up to roughly 30,000 prisoners. Eve then came to Aveena convince her to threaten The Circle, which were the lords and ladies of the human holds. "Every 'no' we get from the humans, we'll take one of their own's head," Eve tells Aveena. With the help of the evil god, Aveena gathered enough power to conjure an apparition of herself in the The Dome, or the meeting place of The Circle. All the lords and ladies were shocked and Aveena explained her terms. : "We have your men, your... pawns. Bend the knee to your new rulers or every minute, another human head will be released from his or her miserable shoulders until all 20,000 humans lay dead because of you. If we should make this public knowledge that the 'almighty and noble rulers' of the humans were indirectly responsible for this masacre, the elves will not have to overthrow the human government, for your human pawns will do the work for us. By the look of the time, you have 20 seconds before the first head comes rolling off the block." '' The Circle, reeling from shock, scramble for a solution. The first victim, a young squire no older than 16, was the first killed. The death toll went up to 6 and The Circle pleaded with Aveena, begging her for a solution of peace. The mere thought of peace was very far behind Aveena due to Eve's corruption. She orded the death of another human soldier as Lady Hester of Arborea was the first to give in. "Stop this madness! Please!" Lord Aeonn of Lorena'Dael grabbed her coat and pulled the crazed lady down back into her chair. Aeonn continued, "We will not bend the knee. It's half a million humans' deaths versus 20,000." Aveena grinned, "Then we'll let their relatives and friends do all of the dirty work, good day my lords and ladies." Aveena vanished and commanded the deaths of all 20,000 humans in the Under Keep. Vex and his psy-mages carried out the order and in a matter of 3 days, all human soldiers were dead via brain hemmorages. This caused an uprising in many of the different holds of the westerlands as well as a few in the easternlands. Aveena saw a perfect opportunity to attack the human holds while the lesser-citizens were also trying to overthrow the government. Eve, wanting the optimum chaotic effect of the war, told Aveena to wait while the humans fight amongst themselves. Aveena obviously agreed since she was more or less Eve's puppet. The evil god however wanted to permanately end the elven slave trade so she forced Aveena westward once again to the only city remaining in the immoral trade, Ironshore. Aveena arrives at the gates of the city and leads a full-fledged relentless assault, which was very different than the first three city's she won an offensive battle against strategically. Eve clouded her judgement and human bloodshed was the only goal on her mind now. The elves slaughtered every last man, woman, and child inside Ironshore, the same way Eve's dark voice made them commit the slaughter of Province. The remaining elven slaves in Ironshore first resented the elves because of their ways of liberating them, but after a visit from Eve, the 25,000 slaves submitted. The elven army turns away from the rubble that is now Ironshore and Aveena repeats the names of the human holds in the easternlands to herself every few minutes, "River Pass, Glassrock, Nevea," as they ride off through the field of blood. Quotes "If you should ever return to the Nobel Elven Lands, there will be no mercy for you. Now get out." - ''To Moriel II "Annialate the fleet. Leave no human alive. Make them feel what it means to lose someone." To Syrile and Vex